


A Significant Encounter

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: just a scene that i think should be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: An important encounter between two important people.





	A Significant Encounter

Seducing pompous academics was easy, with their arrogance and narrow mindedness. And when they approached her, how could she turn down such a profitable interaction? She might even learn a lesson or two from the man, however unintentional it may be. 

Or maybe she would just have fun. 

Not long into their conversation did a younger man interrupt them. He was still significantly older than her, but had a sense of otherness about him. Chaotic felt like a good word to describe him. He chased off her potential suitor in mere seconds.

She gave him a pointed look, and moved to leave. “The least you could do is cover the bill. He would have, if you hadn’t interrupted.”

He dropped a few coins on the table. “You were wasting your time on Hemme.”

She smiled. “It’s my time to waste. And I’ll waste it how I please.” She stood up, challenging him.

He gestured towards the table. “Would you like to hear my offer first?”

Denna paused and then sat down, curious. She leaned in, making eye contact. “I love offers.”

The man laughed. “Dear Tehlu, no. You are far too young for me, my dear, although I’m flattered. I wanted to talk to you about names.”

Denna was torn by feeling offended and intrigued. She decided on a little of both. It generally never hurt to hear a man out. Especially an unpredictable one. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, and raised her chin. “What about names?”

“I’ve heard you introduce yourself three different times, with three different names. By the way, what do you wish to be called now,” he added.

“Dana is fine.”

“Dana. My question for you is do you want to learn your true name?”

Denna’s breath caught. She nodded. 

“Good. We can meet again tomorrow. You can find me at The University when you have time. Ask for Elodin. I’ll teach you what you need to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
